gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Lacey Jonas
American |family = Unnamed Parents |vehicles = Blue Surano |businesses = Teen Actress Singer |aka = Emacy Jonas |voice = Bridget Burke }} Lacey Jonas is a famous actress and minor character in Grand Theft Auto V who appears in the Escape Paparazzi random event. Description Lacey Jonas is very famous for her work in high school movies. She is full of herself, seeing herself as a role model for teenagers. She is very image-concious, to the point of exiling herself from her parents and spending a lot of money on voice coaching to help her lose her regional accent. The media and her fans are also extremely obsessed about her, with Lacey claiming that one photo of her can reach a six-figure price and that the autobiography of her gynecologist was the best selling fiction and non-fiction book of 2010. Lacey says that she has so many fans that "they could fill the entire country of Africa", including one fan who sent his own junk to her in a box. It is clear from the conversation with the protagonist during the random event that Lacey is anorexic. She believes that she is 'fat' and blames it on French fries. According to Jonas, she would only suck on the French fries but that even doing that would equate to 100 calories. The media satirize her over this, dubbing her 'Emacy Jonas' (a play on 'emaciated'), referring to her as a "skeleton" and writing "give that girl a sandwich". Sightseeing and Celebrity on the GTA V website claims that Jonas is an "All-American romcom starlet" and heated rival of Poppy Mitchell. Events of GTA V Lacey Jonas can be found hiding from the paparazzi in an alleyway in Downtown Vinewood. When she is found by the player, she asks you to drive her home. She requests that the protagonist doesn't kill any of the photographers, since doing so will bring negative attention towards her. While trying to avoid the paparazzi, Lacey will reveal who she is and each of the protagonists have a different reaction: *Michael will not recognise Lacey, much to her frustration. She claims that she is "the voice of a generation", to which Michael replies, "not my generation". Lacey claims that Michael is talking "bullshit" and that her indices with Michael's demographic are "pretty good". *Trevor will not recognise Lacey either, asking her if she is a "reality TV whore" or a "polygamist with nine children". Lacey claims that she is "the third most profitable actress/singer in Vinewood", which "means nothing" to Trevor as he is more of an "Impotent Rage kind of guy". Lacey gets frustrated and claims that adult men tend to find her cute. *Franklin is the only one who recognises Lacey. Franklin says that he has previously heard about her roles in romantic comedies and cheerleader movies, which angers Lacey, who claims that Franklin is just "locking her in one role" and that she is "more versatile" than that. Once the player escapes from the paparazzi, Lacey asks the protagonist to take her to her house in Vinewood Hills. When the player arrives at Lacey's house, the random event is complete. Gallery Lacey-Jonas-House.jpg|Lacey Jonas' house. Trivia *The player can take her to the Altruist Cult if playing as Trevor. *If the player hangs around after dropping her off, she'll pull out a cigarette. *Her game model is also used for Kerry McIntosh in GTA V. *An internet news article from Prattle after the mission By The Book, claims that Lacey may be having an affair with Chad Mulligan. *Sometimes, when using a cab as any protagonist, the driver may claim that Lacey once sniffed six lines of cocaine in the back seat of his cab. *In December 2013, it was reported that Lindsay Lohan had filed a lawsuit against Rockstar for "using her likeness" as the basis for the Lacey Jonas character without her permission.Lindsay Lohan Goes After "Grand Theft Auto V" In July 2014, the lawsuit was confirmed, although the developers have yet to comment on the matter.Lohan sues over 'Grand Theft Auto V' game References Navigation de:Laecy Jonas Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Random Encounters Category:Random Encounters in GTA V Category:Actors Category:Artists Category:Media Personalities Category:Determinant Characters